


[Podfic of] Make This Place Your Home

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, All The Queer Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, No Romance, Nonromantic Coparenting, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Life Partners, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Character, Trans Character, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is FeathersMcStrange's fic. I copied all of the original fic's tags/etc. Here is the original summary for the fic, as written by FeathersMcStrange:</p><p>    Literally just 3k+ words of queer teenagers, unconventional families, and nonromantic coparenting. I have a lot of feelings about this one.</p><p>    ....</p><p>    In which families are sometimes not what people expect them to be, lives do not turn out as planned, and somehow Melissa and John are okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make This Place Your Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257208) by [FeathersMcStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange). 



> This is my very first attempt at podficcing. My first time ever. I know it's not perfect, but I tried my best. I speak a bit too fast/it sounds rushed at the very beginning, but it slows down and gets easier to listen to later on in the podfic, btw.
> 
> I adore this fic by FeathersMcStrange SO much, particularly because of 3 reasons.
> 
> 1\. I am asexual (and wtfromantic, possibly aromantic)
> 
> 2\. I desperately wish to foster and/or adopt kids one day - this has been a life goal of mine for years.
> 
> and to a lesser degree
> 
> 3\. I am a child abuse survivor somewhat similar to Isaac (&Scott?) (although yes, my situation was quite different than those on Teen Wolf/in this fic - but regardless, I love reading about child abuse in fanfiction because it is personal for me.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my favorite relationships and characters on this show are pretty much all of the ones featured most heavily in here... although I also love Allison and Kira, who are not mentioned at all in this particular fic.
> 
> Obviously another reason I love this fic SO much is that it is SO well written. ;)
> 
> But it's that PLUS the fact that this fic touches on all 3 usually unrelated things in just one fic makes my heart so happy, it's practically impossible to express in words.
> 
> However, I hope the fact that I decided to make my very first podfic ever based on this fic conveys to author FeathersMcStrange just how much I love it. You're an epic writer, and I just want to thank you so much for writing this.
> 
> This was my first but certainly not my last podfic. I had fun working on this, and I look forward to being able to improve.

Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Make This Place Your Home - Melissa & Sheriff (& Scott, & Stiles, & Isaac) Teen Wolf podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/Make%20This%20Place%20Your%20Home%20-%20Melissa%20and%20Sheriff%20%28and%20Scott,%20and%20Stiles,%20and%20Isaac%29%20Teen%20Wolf%20podfic.mp3)

Or alternate download methods that are not direct (left click aka "regular" click these links to the file sharing sites first before getting to the direct download links) include: <https://www.mediafire.com/?6yv1rvzps9a94ai> or <https://www.sendspace.com/file/rrfm25>

Or just **stream it** at the first MP3 link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking, or stream it via the following three other options below:

[http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6yv1rvzps9a94ai](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6yv1rvzps9a94ai/Make+This+Place+Your+Home+-+Melissa+%26+Sheriff+%28%26+Scott%2C+%26+Stiles%2C+%26+Isaac%29+Teen+Wolf+podfic.mp3)

<https://soundcloud.com/luvtheheaven/make-this-place-your-home-podfic>

 

I won't post so many options in the future, this was just my very first podfic so I was still figuring things out. Hence all of the links. I think in the future just one download method and just one streaming method should be enough. Now that I got hosting at parakaproductions for my podfics, I should be able to always just use that site and skip the mediafire/soundcloud/sendspace stuff.

 

* * *

 

  By the way, **the snippets of song I used** to bookend the podfic is **"Home" by Phillip Phillips**. You can listen to the full song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGBMdSxeOis I chose the song because the title of the fic and the quote at the beginning referenced it. ;)

  FeathersMcStrange also had an author's note at the beginning of the fic. Please consider reading that, and please leave FeathersMcStrange feedback if you enjoy the story! Remember, the entire text of the fic is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1257208


End file.
